Closer, More, Now
by tumbleweedsandroses
Summary: "He brought his hand up her face and gently brushed a single curl out of her eyes, resting his hand on her soft check and slowly stroking her porcelain skin. She shivered in anticipation and gazed into his eyes." One-Shot revolving around the kiss in 1x04


**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my second piece of fanfiction, so please be kind. I have fallen in love with the new Australian show SLiDE, it's so good! I just had to write a piece for the fandom. I honestly love every pairing, but I think Tammy and Luke are my favorite, they are just so cute. I really hope things work out for them. Anyway, this is basically just a piece revolving around the kiss in 1x04, which is probably my all time favorite scene. As of now, it's a one shot, but I might continue the story later on. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SLiDE. All right go to Fox8 and the creators of the series**

Closer. He didn't know how, or when, or why, but he just knew he had to get closer. All night he had felt as though there was an electrostatic force pulling him towards her. As though gravity had reversed it's affect and was propelling him toward her blue-green eyes and not the ground. And despite the gravitational pull to the earth that he knew technically was there, his couldn't seem to keep his feet planted. He went wherever she went, following her around like a lost puppy because in truth, these days he felt lost without her. Without hearing her voice. Without seeing her face. Without breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries that seemed to waft off her skin whenever he was in close proximity to her. It was pathetic really. He was Luke Gallagher. _International Man of Mystery_. _Mr. Cool_. He wasn't supposed to follow girls around like some desperate tosser, they were supposed to follow him. He certainly wasn't supposed to be able to name their eye color or recognize the sound of their voice, or notice the way they smell. His behavior went against everything he was used to feeling. It was unnatural. But at the same time, it didn't feel that way. Falling for Tammy Lane seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It felt right. It felt real. Everything about her was real. The way she let her golden hair fall in soft curls around her face as oppose to straightening it like the other girl's he had been with. The way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or tell him off, instead of whispering sweet nothings in his ear and telling him what she thought he wanted to hear, the way Scarlett and so many other girls had. The way she loved music, and writing, and vintage dresses that innocently hid her curves. The way she could eat and raw onion sandwich and still manage to look absolutely captivating. The kind of captivating that made it hard for him to not drop everything, rush to her side, and kiss her like crazy. The kind of captivating that she looked right now, her hips swaying softly to the beat of the music, her face lit up by the flashing lights of the club. Closer. He had to get closer to her. She was dancing near Eva now, and had drifted about four feet away from him. Although she was still close enough for the smell of strawberries to float through the air, it still wasn't close enough for him. He had to get closer. But how? He couldn't very well grab her away from Eva and crush her soft body to his without looking like a complete bag of raging hormones. But the more he watched her body sway in the skin tight red dress that she was wearing, which deliciously showed off her figure, the more he wanted her closer to him. Luckily, she took that exact moment to slowly make her way towards him, closing the space between them. She smiled, a smile that lit up her whole face and made her beautiful blue-green eyes sparkle. "Hey," she mouthed over the loud music as she brought her body nearer to his. As they danced, he had the strong desire to circle his arms around her waist and bring her even nearer to him. But he knew she was timid and shy when it came to these types of things, and he didn't want to scare her off by being too forward. So he kept his hands and arms planted firmly at his sides, praying that he wouldn't to anything stupid out of lust that would cause her to leave him, now that he had finally gotten her closer. Strawberries, and warmth, and beauty emanated off of her and made his stomach flip flop like it never had before. And as amazing as it felt, it still wasn't enough.

More. She wanted more. It seemed ridiculous to ask for anything else. Luke had been the perfect gentleman all night. Giving her his jacket, insisting to pay for her dinner, and giving dirty looks to any guy whose gaze fell on her extremely low cut dress. Ironically, she had caught Luke checking her out many times that evening. Not the she minded of course. Had she known he was going to look at her like that, she would have added Lycra into her wardrobe much sooner. It must have been that, the way he was looking at her, that made her want more. Even as she swayed close to his body and they met each other's gaze, his rich dark brown eyes seemingly staring into her very soul, it still didn't satisfy her. She wanted more. She was so caught up in his gaze that she barely noticed Eva brushing past her until a blur of pink hair caught her attention. Eva gave her a knowing smile and what Tammy assumed to be a wink of encouragement before she quickly moved to join Ed and Scarlett who were dancing somewhere to her left. With this, Tammy felt a burst courage shoot through her and she re-focused her gaze on Luke. She had hoped that by moving closer to dance near him that he would take a hint and make the next move. But as it was, he kept his arms at his sides, and seemed content to continue dancing as they were. At first Tammy began to worry. She thought perhaps she had misinterpreted all of the signs that had seemed so obvious earlier that day. Perhaps she had simply imagined the flirtatious grins and looks of longing she had sworn she had witnessed from him. Perhaps he didn't like her at all. In an attempt to find answers, she looked up into his eyes, and suddenly, all her fears vanished. The emotions swimming in his eyes seemed to perfectly match her own feelings. His eyes were dark, and clouded with lust and desire, yet they held a layer of longing. They bore such deep determination, as though he were willing her to understand. His eyes seemed to plead with her, begging her to grant his request, and she soon realized what he was asking. The ball was in her court. He would not go any further unless she made it perfectly clear that she wanted him to. He would only take that jump, if she first took a leap. And so she did. Gingerly, she brought her right hand up and wrapped her fingers around the gold chain that he was wearing around his neck. She watched her fingers play loosely with the chain, circling up and down in time with the music, before she tilted her head back up to meet his gaze. As she looked shyly into his eyes, she felt the mood shift. No longer could they fall back to their roles of being "just friends." The intimacy of being closely pressed against each other, her fingers playing with his necklace, seemed to bring their relationship to a whole new level. And determined to keep it there, Tammy tugged gently on his necklace, bringing his body flush against hers. She could smell his cologne now, the rich hues of cinnamon and pine intoxicating her, and she began to feel lightheaded in the best possible way. More. Everything was happening so fast. But she still wanted more.

Now. The time was now. It was time to put aside any stupid fears or insecurities he had about falling so quickly for her, and make her his. She wanted this didn't she? She wouldn't have been looking at him, the way she was now, if she didn't want him. God, she was gorgeous. Her sparkling eyes and creamy white skin were too tempting to resist. Her full, ruby lips were practically begging to be kissed. No, there was no doubt in Luke's mind that she was a vision of beauty. But most of all, she was real. Pressed so close to her, he could feel her heartbeat pounding a million miles per second, beating perfectly in time with his own. Her heart, and her smile, and her sweet smell of strawberries were a constant reminder of just how real she was. She was real, and she was here, and she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon like the last woman he had loved, his mother. It had never felt this way before. He had felt lust, and desire, and attraction before, all of the things he was feeling now, but with Tammy it went deeper than that. There was something else he was feeling that he couldn't quite describe. Something powerful that rushed through him whenever he was with her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her all of the things he was feeling. He wanted to explain how special she was to him. But he didn't dare try. He had never been good with words, and he was worried that he would just end up saying something completely idiotic. So he opted to show her. If he couldn't use his words to tell her how amazing she made him feel, then he would just have to use his actions. He brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed a single curl out of her eyes, resting his hand on her soft check and slowly stroking her porcelain skin. She shivered in anticipation and gazed into his eyes. Slowly, he began to lean forward, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't intend to slap him or push him away. When all she did was smile and lean her own head forward, he closed the distance between them and finally captured her lips with his own. She sighed softly as her velvet lips quickly melted against his. She tasted like fruit, and alcohol, and something sweet that he couldn't name. He kissed her slowly and tentatively, careful to keep his hormones in check. But as she moved her hand up behind his head to pull him closer, the kiss soon became more passionate. Their lips met again and again, neither one of them able to get enough of each other. She tugged experimentally on his bottom lip and he groaned softly in approval. Music changed, the dance floor emptied, but they were too wrapped in each other to notice. They were finally close. They finally had more, and neither one of them ever planned on letting go.


End file.
